


This One Goes Out To All Of The Ladies

by Piperandleoxx4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Crazy Castiel, Hellhounds, Megstiel - Freeform, Mpreg, Nurse Meg, Pain, Season/Series 07, Tablets, The Demon Tablet, graphic birth, labor, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piperandleoxx4/pseuds/Piperandleoxx4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam opens the tablet and a nine month pregnant Dean goes into labor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam lifted the hunk of clay out of his briefcase and placed it on the table. They were currently staying in an old abandon house to steer away from the Leviathans. They took the old crazy Frank’s advice on how to stay off the radar. But that becomes a difficult task when Dean is nine months pregnant, due to a vengeful witch. 

Dean walked over and gave the cemented clay a good once over. He laughed.

“That’s a lot of fuss over a cave man Lego.”

“Yeah. Well, whatever Dick wants is bricked up inside that”, he said while going into his bag to grab his mallet. “Alright well let’s get it over with”

Sam threw his hand back, with mallet in hand to strike the piece of clay. Dean then threw his hands up stopping him.

“Whoa. Whoa. Whoa, let’s think about this first,” Dean yelled. 

Sam scoffed at his request. “What’s there to think about?”

“We don’t even know what this is.”

“Yeah, that’s what this is for,” he said holding the mallet. Dean rolled his eyes and then grabbed the mallet out of Sam’s hand. “Shouldn’t we do more research on this thing before just go in cracking into it?”

Sam looked at him incredulous and said, “Are you kidding me? What did you think we were going to do with this thing when we brought it back here? Hmm? Stare at it?”

Dean puts the mallet down. “No, if the Leviathans were after this thing, don’t you think we should be more prepared if they come looking for this? And what if when we open this thing they find us because this thing has some kind of GPS locator on it,” Dean says as he rambles on and on. 

“You’re acting crazy,” Sam laughed.

“This isn’t funny,” Dean snaps and then narrows his eyes at him. Sam then realized that Dean was absolutely serious. “We have no way to kill them if they come after us.”

“We have plenty of Borax-,”

Dean cuts him off, “That just slows them down”. Sam can tell that Dean is scared. He’s nine months pregnant and he’s noticed that he’s becoming more distant on hunts to keep him safe. At first he thought when the witch cursed it was some big curse and it would be a quick visit to the abortion clinic, but he got attached to the baby. It wasn’t until he found out that the baby wasn’t demonic or evil that he realized that, maybe, being a father wouldn’t be so bad. But this was, of course, before the whole Leviathan take-over. Now, Dean was trying to figure out a way to keep himself and his unborn baby safe until they found a way to stop Dick Roman. 

Dean looks at Sam with pleading eyes. Sam felt bad for him but he had to open this thing. He risked a poor innocent girl’s life just to find it, and he didn’t want that going to waste. 

Sam sighed deeply, “Listen, Dean, I know you’re scared, and so am I, but, I’m not going to let anything happen to you okay?” Sam began, “But we have to open to this thing if we want any shot to kill the Leviathans once and for and all. Or at least know what their next move is,” Sam explained. 

Dean paused for a moment contemplating what Sam had said. For weeks he’s been thinking like a parent and at this moment he had to think like a hunter. He knew Sam was right. Dean nods at Sam, and hands him back his mallet, and a pair of safety goggles he got from Sam’s bag. 

“Yeah I mean, what’s the worst that can happen, right?” Dean shrugged attempting at a smile. 

“Exactly,” Sam responds. He then smacks the hard clay cracking it a little. The second the Sam made contact with the clay a loud clap of thunder and lightening rumbled throughout the shack. 

Sam and Dean don’t breathe. 

Dean speaks up, “That sound like somebody saying, “No wait-stop,” to you?”

Sam shrugged, “Nah, it’s probably the weather. It’s fine.” Sam said, after giving a very concerned Dean, a reassuring grin. Sam, once again, hits the clay again, with even more force, to break it open. Another strike of lightening cracks, which sounded louder than the previous one. It startled Sam, but not before he heard Dean scream out in pain. Sam had panic in his voice, “Dean, what’s wrong?”

Dean was bent over clutching his stomach. He groaned, “The baby.” Dean steadied himself by placing a hand on the table in front him. “It’s coming.”

“Now? Well, are you sure?”

“Positive.”

Sam pulled a chair out. “You should sit down.” He helped him into the chair and grabbed bottled water for Dean to drink. 

After taking a swig of water Dean placed his hand on his rather large bump and looks up at a worried Sam. Sam, looked back at him and said, “We should get you to the hospital before this gets any worse.”

Dean snorted at him cynically, “How? We’re like, 50miles away from anything.”

“Then maybe we should call someone-,” Sam said while he looked through his phone listings. “Garth?”

“Garth?” Dean spat. “ You want, Garth, delivering my baby?”

“It was just an idea,” Sam tried. 

“A bad idea, and speaking of bad ideas…” Dean started. “I told you that opening that stupid thing was a bad idea!” Dean yelled. 

“How do we even know that it was that thing that caused your labor?” Sam asked

It was then when Dean was rocked with another contraction. His skin began to prickle and felt the beads of sweat fall down his forehead. 

Rushing to his brother’s aid, Sam rubbed Dean’s back. “Breathe Dean, you got this,” he encouraged. It took a while but the contraction ended and it was just a race against the clock before another contraction came. 

“Because I was fine before you opened that…hunk of clay!” Dean screamed. “And we still don’t know what it is!”

Before Sam could respond he hears a faint howling sound coming from outside. A second howl is heard and this time Dean hears it too. They freeze. 

“Is-is that a hellhound?” Dean asked with a shaky voice.

Quietly Sam answered, “Yeah, I think so.”

“Why was that a hellhound?”

“It must be after the hunk of clay.”

“Great, got any goofer dust.”

“Yeah, plenty, in the car.”

The barking got louder and louder and Dean’s anxiety reached a whole new level. They heard the dogs scratching at the door trying to break through it. Sam ran to the front door and laid down a line of salt, praying that this will help. He struggled to keep the door closed. 

“I can’t hold them off much longer!” Sam yelled at Dean. 

Dean pried himself up from his seat with one hand on his back. He then went into his duffle, and grabbed his salt gun. He cocked the gun back and pointed it at the door. “Sam when I say so, duck.”

Sam shook his head no. “You’re in labor Dean, put the gun down!”

“Hey, you got a better idea I’m all ears. We’re surrounded and there is no getting out of this alive if I don’t help.”

Then Dean hears a familiar British voice behind him say, “Hello, boys.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean whipped his head around to see Crowley with a cocky smirk on his face. 

“I should’ve known you’d be behind this,” Dean growled. 

“Call em’ off Crowley!” Sam demanded, struggling to keep the front door closed. Getting pushed forcibly by the ravenous hellhounds. 

Crowley tsked. “You didn’t use the magic words.”

“NOW!” Sam and Dean yelled in sync. 

“On one condition. Call it a trade,” Crowley walked toward the opened clay with the strange markings. “My pups, for your tablet.”

Dean pointed the gun at Crowley’s head. “Not a chance,” Dean gritted out. It was then when started to feel a contraction. Dean moaned and dropped the gun as he used one hand to grab his stomach and the other to find the wall behind him to lean on. Sam wanted so badly to help his brother, but knew if he did those beasts would come barging in. 

Crowley raised an eyebrow at Dean’s anguish. “That’s right. I heard you were ‘up the duff’. Gotta say Dean, you’ve looked better.”

“Bite me,” Dean panted, with his eyes shut tightly. 

“Tempting. Alas not what I’m interested in.” Crowley picked up the tablet and examines it. “Hmm. Interesting.”

“Put it down Crowley.”

Crowley found himself with a knife held against his neck. When he turned around Meg Masters stood there, on guard with an angel blade. Castiel, dressed in hospital scrubs, was standing beside her. 

“Whore,” Crowley breathed. “Since when do you help the Winchesters?”

“Any time I can screw you over, I call that a win,” Meg pressed the knife against his neck harder. “Call off the dogs,” she demanded.

Crowley snapped his fingers and instantly the dogs stopped barking and Sam heard them running away from the shack. Sam backs away from the door and runs to Dean who was barely standing. 

“You okay?” Sam asked Dean?

Dean grabbed Sam’s shirt and put his head into his chest, “Ngnn!”

That was all Dean could say at that moment. 

“Now put the tablet down Crowley,” Even though Crowley rolled his eyes at Meg’s request, he put it down on the table. 

“You all are idiots, you know that? Do you have any idea what Dick Roman is going to do when he gets his hand on that thing?”

“Oh, and like you were going to end world hunger with it,” Sam said sarcastically.

“I was going to get rid of it, you lumberjack. But, fine if you want to keep it be my guest. Don’t come crying to me when Dick comes looking for it. You’ve already lost one friend because of him care to loose another?” The room gets quiet. “How is that Bobby by the way?”

“Get out!” Dean screamed. Sam jumped back a little at Dean’s reaction. Crowley gave Dean a devilish smile and, then disappeared out of the run down shack. Dean had been through so much in the past 10 minuets that he totally forgot that Meg and Castiel were in the room. After Sam got Dean to the broken couch he got to chat with Meg and Castiel. 

“How are you feeling Cas?” Dean asked while adjusting himself on the couch.

“I seem to be doing better than you.”

Dean snorts, “I’d hope so.”

Castiel extended his finger towards Dean. He stares it quizzically. “Pull my finger.”

Dean looks at Sam who is trying to hold back his laughter. He then looks at Meg, who had a look that said, “This isn’t the first time he’s done this.” Dean then looked at Castiel who still had that goofy grin plastered across his face. He pulled his finger and the little light they had in the shack had all gone out. 

Castiel giggles. 

“He’s been like this ever since he woke up,” Meg explains.

“When did was that?” Dean asks.

“About 30 minutes ago.”

“Same time I went into labor,” Dean realized. 

Sam grabbed the tablet. “So this thing holds some major power. No wonder Dick and Crowley want it.”

Dean felt the contraction building in his lower back and wrap around to his stomach. He clutches his stomach and bends forward. “Agghh!!!!!” The pain hit him harder then he imagined. It would start out dull and then reach this unbearable peak. 

Sam sets the tablet aside to help his brother, but there was only so much he could do. He could feel his whole body tense up through the contraction as he rubbed his back and held his hand. Meg made herself useful by getting Dean come cold water from the cooler. 

“Drink. You need to keep yourself hydrated.” Dean nodded and thanked her for the water. 

“Thanks.”

Castiel spoke up. “I can help, you know.”

“Hey buddy we know you can, but we need you to help in other ways,” Sam insisted. He didn’t mean to treat him like a 2 year old, but he didn’t seem like he had choice at this point.

Castiel shook his head. “I can take Dean’s pain away.”

Dean’s head perked up. “You can?”

“I am still an angel,” Castiel said with a smile.

“Well, alright then. Get to healing!” Dean beamed.

Castiel made his way over to Dean put his hands on Dean’s stomach. A bright glow filled his hands and encompassed Dean’s bump. After a moment, Dean didn’t feel any more pain.

“So? How do you feel?”

“The pain is gone,” Dean was astonished, “I mean I feel my body contracting but I don’t feel any pain.” He looked at Castiel. “Thanks, Cas.”

Castiel was proud of what he did. “Anything for a friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry there is more to come!


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about 1hour since Castiel took away the pain from Deans contraction. He was resting on the couch rubbing his stomach, periodically, trying to adjust his baby moving around. 

Sam sat across from him in a chair, with his laptop in his lap and the tablet on a coffee table. “Here it is again.”

“What?” Dean asked while wincing at his shifting baby.

“Apparently this tablet should have awakened a prophet. They are the only ones who can read it.”

“Like Chuck?”

“Exactly like Chuck.”

“Well if Chuck’s dead then someone new should have been awakened.”

Dean makes a face, “Does that mean someone else knows all about our lives?”

Sam sighs, “God I hope not.”

Castiel walked in from outside with a jar filled with dead flowers. He placed the jar on the table next to the tablet.

“Um, Cas, watcha doing?” Asked a very curious Dean.

“Isn’t the decomposing process beautiful?”

“Yeah…I guess so.”

Meg sat next to Dean on the couch. Sam and Dean both stare at her. “What?”

“Care to explain why he’s still like this?”

“You were the one to put Sam’s residue Hell experience in his head. I’m just babysitting.”

“And she has been doing a very good job,” Castiel said while smiling and petting her head. She took his hand put it to his side.

“Don’t touch Cas.”

Castiel then picked up the tablet and examined it. 

“This is the work of Metatron.”

“Megatron?” Sam asked disbelievingly. “You’re saying a Transformer wrote this?”

“Metatron,” Dean corrects him, “Megatron is a Transformer.”

“Metatron. He’s an angel. He’s the scribe of God. He took down dictation when creation was being formed.”

“Cas, we’ve had this thing in our possession for like an hour and a half and you could tell us this information?” Dean said annoyed.

Innocently Castiel responds, “No one asked.”

Dean sighed. “Okay, is there anything else you know about this word of God?”

“No, that is all I know.”

Dean began to shift himself forward to attempt to get off the couch. Sam went to help him up.

“Where are you going?”

Dean grunted when getting up.

“Bathroom. The baby is lying on my bladder.”

Once Dean was standing and walking, Sam backed off. Meg went to grab the tablet.

“Don’t even think about it, Meg,” Sam warned. He snatched the tablet from the table and held it close to him.

“Are you kidding me? I helped you keep that thing!”

“Back off Meg,” Sam said sternly.

“I’m sick of you treating me like some second class citizen. What do I have to prove that I’m not the same demon anymore.”

“As long as you have the title ‘demon’ in your name, there will be no trusting.”

Meg scoffed and slowly advanced toward Sam. Castiel took her place on the couch, grabbed his jar of dead flowers and played with them. 

Meg was absolutely fed up with the Winchester’s crap.

“If memory serves me right, you weren’t so angry at one particular demon. You would have taken a bullet for Ruby. Or do I have to have sex with you to get that kind of treatment?”

Sam did everything to bite his tongue. She was kind of right.

“I killed her didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you sure did. Just only after she got you to start the apocalypse.”

Sam doesn’t respond. He wasn’t even the one to killer her. It was Dean. 

“Don’t think just because I’m a demon that I’m evil.”

“Are you saying that I am?”

“You’re a racist.”

Sam snorted. “Please.”

“Think about it, you grew up thinking-,”

Sam had cut her off, “No. Don’t twist around my life and my morals to-.” Sam gathers his thoughts. “You’re right, I trusted Ruby and got a lot of people killed. I’m not going to make that mistake again.”

“Fine.” She turns around to face Castiel and forces him off the couch. “Lets go Cas.”

“What are you doing?”

“You don’t need me right? I’m taking my patient with me.”

Meg and Castiel headed for the door and Sam ran to get in front them. They all then hear a loud scream come from the bathroom door. 

“Sammy!” Dean cried. 

Sam pushed Meg out of the way to reach his brother who was on the floor with his back up against the doorframe clutching his stomach with both hands. Sam got on his knees to examine him. That’s when he notices a small wet pool around Dean.

“It’s my water. It broke.” Dean panted, “And I think my angelic epidural wore off,” he groans.

“We need to get you up off the floor.” Sam tried to pick him off the ground but couldn’t. 

Dean shook his head, “I can’t move, Sam. Dammit, I feel the baby, its coming.”

Sam swiped Dean’s pants off of him to get a look of what was going on. Something was certainly peeking through.

“Quick, get me a blanket!” Meg runs to another room to find a blanket. Sam went to look at Castiel but he had disappeared. Sam wanted to question it but just didn’t have the time. He looked at a tired Dean. 

Dean winced at his next contraction. 

“Listen when I say push, go ahead and do so.”

Dean nodded his head. Meg came around with a couple of towels and handed them off to Sam.

“Ah!! God! Ngnn!” Dean bent his body forward.

“That’s it Dean, push!” The baby began inching out of Dean.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean shouted. 

More blood then Sam anticipated started coming out of Dean. He was now officially worried. 

“Something-something ain’t right Sam.” Dean moans loudly through a contraction.

Sam’s eyes got wide. He realized what’s wrong with Dean. He yells, “Oh God, Dean stop pushing!”

“Wha- why?” Dean sputters. 

“The baby’s breach.”

Deans breathing quickens, “What do we do?!”

Sam stutters and runs his hands through his hair. He was lost. He’s a hunter not a doctor. He had no clue! “I-I-I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?!” Dean yells.

“Oh God,” Meg moans. She pushes Sam out of the way. “Allow me.” She kneels in front of Dean. “We have to turn the baby around which, isn’t going to be easy. It’s going to be real painful but you cannot push. Understand?”

“But-I mean-okay.”

Meg placed her hand on Dean’s stomach and began to turn the baby around. This was extremely painful. 

“AHHH! STOP! I CAN’T!”

Sam grimaces at his brother’s pain. “Maybe we should stop Meg,” Sam says quietly.

Focused on turning the baby around Meg responds, “I’m almost done.” She pressed harder on Dean’s stomach, which caused him to let out a guttural moan. 

“Okay, the baby’s turned around. You can push again,” Meg instructed.

You didn’t have to ask Dean twice. He leaned forward pushing with all of his strength. 

“You’re doing really good Dean,” Sam encouraged.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Dean let out. “Where’s Cas?”

“Not really sure, he sort of just left.”

“Why would he-AHHH!!!” Dean clutches Sam’s hand and squeezed hard. 

“Breathe Dean, you need to breathe.”

Dean took a deep breath, which is interrupted with a contraction. He pushed again.

“That was a really good one Dean. I see the whole head,” Meg says. 

“You do?” Dean said with excitement. 

“Yeah, keep pushing.”

“Nnngg!!!” Dean’s body was drenched in sweat. It looked as if he just got out of the shower. 

“You’re passing the shoulders.” Meg quickly grabs the towel beside her to clear the way. 

“One more push, Dean. Big push!”

Dean groans, “I’m gonna kill that freaking witch!” He bends himself forward. “AHHHH!!!” screamed Dean. 

“I got it! It’s a girl. Dean, it’s a girl,” Meg exclaimed, wrapping the baby in the towel. 

The baby wailed and gets her new lungs some exercise. She placed the baby on Dean’s chest. Automatically he begins to tear up. 

“My God, she’s beautiful,” Dean said crying.

As Meg cleaned Dean up Castiel pops in with a stuffed teddy bear. 

Dean looked up at Castiel with an extremely confused expression. “Cas? Where did you go?”

“I wanted to give you and your new baby a gift, he smiled. “It’s a teddy bear I found at a toy factory in Tulsa. Children like soft things. I hope that’s okay.”

Dean nods, “Yeah Cas, that’s fine. Thank you.” He reached for the teddy bear to show his daughter. She smiled at it. “I think she likes it.”

Sam had gotten up from the floor to wash his hands. Meg was at the sink doing the same. Sam sighed, “I wanted to apologize, for what I said earlier.” Meg shifted her body away from the sink so that she was square with his body. “You saved Dean and the baby’s life, and for that I’ll never forget it.”

“You’re welcome,” Meg said with a little attitude. 

“You can stay for however long you’d like you know.”

“You’re just saying that because once I leave so does Cas,”

Sam nods, “True, but that’s not why I want you here,” Meg raises an eyebrow, “you’re family.”

Her face softened. She’s never had a family before. She couldn’t tell if he was lying or what but at that moment she didn’t care. She accepted his gesture. She likes the Winchesters, but especially Cas. She didn’t mind sticking around a little longer.

A couple hours later Dean was on the couch cradling his sleeping daughter. She had his pointer finger in a hold, and he couldn’t help staring at her. She had a full head of light brown hair and his bright green eyes.

Sam carefully sat next to him, trying to jostle the couch too much. “How are you feeling?” Sam whispered.

“A little sore, but I’m alright,” Dean responded.

Sam took a look at his niece. “What’s her name?”

“How do you feel about, Mary?”

“It’s not up to me, she’s your daughter.”

“Yeah, but I would just like your approval on the matter.”

“I like it,” Sam cooed. “It’s nice.” Sam took a closer look at her. “She’s got your eyes.”

“She’s got my everything,” Dean chuckled. “She’s gonna be one good looking kid.”

Dean looked around the room trying to find Castiel and Meg. “Where’s Megstiel?”

Sam laughed at the name, “Upstairs.”

Dean got a childish grin on his face. “A demon and an angel walk into a bar…”

“Aw come on dude! Baby’s first joke is a dirty one?”

“Kids gotta learn sometime.”

Dean looks around the run-down shack. “We’ve gotta find a real place. She can’t grow up here.”

“What about the Leviathans?”

“Screw the Leviathans, and Crowley and Dick Roman,” Dean said a little louder than a whisper. “I want her to have a normal life.”

“You’re best friends with a angel, who’s friends with a demon,” Sam deadpanned. 

“Well, you know what I mean.”

Sam understood where he was coming from.

“There’s a lot of cards on the table. So are you with me?” Dean looked at Sam with determination in his eyes. Sam looked back and grinned.

“Always am.”

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap! 29 Kudos and over 1,000 views! I want to thank you so much for reading this! I never thought it would get this popular! Don't forget to leave a comment for any suggestions you might have for my next piece! Thank you again!!!


End file.
